


Shattered

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, POV First Person, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush knows what his leader is doing is wrong, but he also knows there's nothing he can do. He can only helplessly sit back and let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

A third scream rang out through the base, echoing down every corridor, every hall, falling upon every audio within the base. It surprised me a bit on how loudly she could scream. Though I had heard femmes scream louder in my youth, Eclipse was a quiet femme and I didn’t think she had such volume in her voice.  
  
Then again, being violated mercilessly by someone you loved would make anyone scream. At least, I would imagine so.   
  
The soldiers standing guard were all shifting nervously, exchanging glances at each other. It was easy to tell that they thought that, perhaps, someone should stop this and that someone should, in a sense, save Eclipse from such punishment. Though everyone, including I, believed that she should have been punished, no one had believed it to be in this form. Yet, as a fourth scream came and went, someone had yet to move.  
  
I was sitting down at the desk in the main room, looking over the files before me. Though I couldn’t tune out the screams, I could focus on my work. I had a task to do and I would fulfill that task, despite my own desire to help Eclipse and Megatron. A fifth scream fell upon my audios, causing me to close my optics for a moment.   
  
I was no fool. I may have not have always been the most disciplined of generals, overstepping my boundaries plenty of times to make my point to my younger leader, but I was not a fool. Observing Megatron from when he was simply a gladiator until now allowed me to see the progression, the change in him. He was certainly not the same mech he had once been.  
  
He became more violent, more vicious. Using fewer words and more swords. His patience had completely disappeared and he was not as forgiving as he once had been, making the little mercy he carried even sparser. More useless recruits were being killed if duties were not performed to his satisfaction, more soldiers were being fiercely scolded and beaten for mission failures. Starscream was receiving even heavier beatings than he had originally been getting. Some of us were still safe, such as myself and a few others that had a higher ranking.    
  
Eclipse would have been safe too. But she had run away and tried to flee to the Autobot base. She had tried to leave Megatron and had the intention of giving our information to them in hopes of ending the war.   
  
Her crime was treason against the Decepticon Empire. Megatron, however, took it much more personally. And perhaps he had his right. His mate, the one he had loved so deeply, had betrayed him because of her pacifist views.   
  
War changed him. War made him insane. Perhaps not insane as in completely mental, but he grew hungry for power, insane for power, for dominance. Insane for her, possibly. She belonged to him. He was her mate, her master. He did not have to be kind to her – he had only chosen to be kind to her before all of this.   
  
But she had betrayed him. She had tried to leave him. I believed that, in Megatron’s mind, he was simply showing Eclipse her place. He was telling her where she belonged.   
  
A sixth scream caused me to open my optics. The soldiers were growing restless and, quite obviously, were not enjoying the sounds of Megatron’s mate being raped by none other than Megatron himself. They needed to ignore it. I could, so they could as well.  
  
“Commander.”  
  
I looked up from my desk, seeing one of the younger soldiers standing before me. He looked like a boy rather than a mech, obviously incredibly shaken and nauseated. I pitied him. A child should not have had to listen to this, but there was nothing that could be done.  
  
“Can’t you stop this?”  
  
I shook my helm. “No. And I will not stop it either.”  
  
“But Commander Bombrush, he is–”  
  
“I am perfectly aware of what he is doing, soldier,” I said gravely, leaning back in my seat. “I understand that this may disturb you, as it does me, but we are under direct orders to not disrupt Lord Megatron when he is with his mate.”  
  
“B-But he always listens to you! You could–” A seventh scream came, cutting him off.   
  
“I cannot and I will not,” I said firmly, though not harshly. He was already distressed enough as it was by all of this disturbing noise and I did not want to make his anxieties worse by acting crude. Still, I had to be frank. Megatron would kill anyone, including me, if someone went in there to stop him. He loathed when others would disturb his time with Eclipse or when they tried to stop him from giving what he felt was a rightly deserved punishment.  
  
I huffed and shook my helm, turning to the rest of the soldiers in the room. “You are all dismissed.”  
  
They all looked at me for a few moments, a bit taken aback that I had relieved them from duty. When I just simply looked at them, patiently waiting for them to make their exit, they all slowly left the room, closing the door behind them.   
  
When an eighth scream erupted throughout the base, I leaned forward and buried my face into my hands. I could not stop this. Neither could anyone else. This was Eclipse’s punishment. And Megatron would stop at nothing to make sure that his message would get across to her.  
  
She belonged to him. If she dared to betray him again, her punishment would not be so forgiving.   
  
I wished that I could have stopped this. I truly did. Not just for Eclipse’s sake, but for Megatron’s as well. Once he snapped out of his rage and actually thought about the consequences, it would be too late. All hope of repairing their relationship was gone because of his actions.   
  
I did not understand as to how he could not see what he was doing. He was violating her. He was destroying her, them. His crime was one that could never be truly forgiven by the victim because the victim would always remember it, especially if it was done in such a violent fashion.   
  
My spark went out to Eclipse and my pity went to Megatron. She deserved punishment, not violation. And when Megatron finally finished, he would come face to face with her shattered remains, their broken love.   
  
All I could do for both of them was sit back and watch, allowing fate to unfold and both of them to crumble.


End file.
